Hide and Seek
by tian-shi-de-chi-bang
Summary: They say teens and adults are too old to play hide and seek. But given the chance, wouldn’t you give anything just to hear someone say “Boom! I found you!”?... Rating for mild language... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Amused

**Title:** Hide and Seek

**Summary: **They say teens and adults are too old to play hide and seek. But if given the chance, wouldn't you give anything just to hear someone say "Boom! I found you!"?

**Disclaimer:** FoR is not mine despite the fact that I want to keep it to myself… so my last resort is to write a fanfiction that has my name (or in this case, pen name) written all over it and have the part about Fuuko and Tokiya go my way... LoL!

_There are things in science that are unexplainable and, sometimes, impossible to answer. From where did humans come from? How the universe was formed? And several questions about the universe that we, humans, couldn't find a concrete answer for. So we form a set of possible answers that could probably explain the things we can't seem to grasp the concrete meaning of. We form hypothesis waiting to be proven by some great genius and be accepted as the concrete answer to something so unexplainable by science. We think of whatever possible reason we could think of just so we won't be ending the day thinking and wondering why. _

**Chapter 1: Amused**

He inhaled deeply as he rested his arms against the cold metal railings of the school rooftop, taking in the fresh sweet scent of spring lingering in the air. Slowly letting out his breath, he stared silently at the sun slowly setting beneath the horizon.

The school grounds was empty except for the very few number of students left behind to either do some make up tests and studies or to do the least appealing reason to stay in school after school hours, detention.

Despite the long absence he took from school last year due to the UBS and being the born genius that he is, he never had to do some make up classes in order to catch up and pass for the current school year with above average marks. He would have done it with high average marks but their absence from school was too long for him to catch up to his normal space in so much little time. But if he has to, if it was for him to catch up with school studies, he wouldn't mind staying in school after school hours.

Detention, however, was an entirely different matter. He would rather commit suicide than bear the humiliation of receiving detention, much more if he has to do one. He finished preparatory and elementary level without receiving a single detention and he's planning to keep his record clean until he finishes high school or even until he finishes his university studies, if detention still applies in universities, that is.

So what the hell is the great, ever-so-perfect, never received detention nor needed make up classes, Tokiya Mikagami, still doing in school after school hours?

As he stared at the setting sun trying to calm his nerves, he made up three simple hypothesis to this question.

One: Life is cruel.

Two: Fate hates him.

Three: He made a serious mistake of letting himself associate with a girl, who's the perfect resemblance of his sister and he couldn't say no to and with a bunch of primates, who currently holds the world record for most number of detention received all throughout their entire school life and still counting.

He was supposed to be in the comfort of his apartment a long time ago if only Yanagi hadn't came up to him during the end of lunch break and asked if he would like to go with them to the café nearby after school.

Normally, he would turn down any girl who asked him out, whether ranging from ordinary, boring-looking girls to hot, sexy models, or from flirty, elementary girls to women old enough to be his mother. Not to mention those that goes in between the male and female population. Come to think of it, he actually has to turn down offers of different kinds on a daily basis that it has become part of his everyday routine.

However, none of those who asked and he turned down was the complete replica of his weakness, of someone he could never say "no" to even if she ask him to jump off the cliff.

'_Except her.'_ His mind voiced out as he stare at the horizon before him slowly changing from its bright crystal blue hue to slightly dimmer color with a little hint of the orange setting sun.

Indeed, life was cruel to him, sending him his sister's replica to remind him of his weakness. Which is why when she came up to him, after about half an hour of waiting for them later that afternoon, and told him that their primate friends, disguised as humans, got detention during the last minute, he didn't even show any hint of irritation nor did he voiced out any complaints of how stupid and inconsiderate they are. After all, what could he expect from a bunch of primates, anyway? Getting detention just on the way out of school grounds was already a hard task for them. Usually, it would take just until second period for one of them to cause trouble.

Besides, the thought didn't bother him that much, especially if it meant spending three full hours sitting on one of the school benches with Yanagi while they wait for the monkeys to behave until they're free to leave the cage they call detention.

Of course she insisted that he go home and leave her to wait for the others, but being the gentleman that he is, he refused to do so, insisting on keeping her company until they arrive. Not that he was eager to leave her anyway. Looking at it, he considered it as one of the very rare times he was lucky enough to spend some time with her without the constant annoying company of the monkeys.

To say that it was very uncomfortable, however, is an understatement. It was worst than uncomfortable. It was awkward times ten to the nth power. But he already learned to accept the reality that the only person he cared for, for probably as much as he cared for his sister, would never care the same way for him. It was one of the very few areas where the flame caster actually defeated him without even lifting a single finger. That, and the fact that, no matter how complicated it is now, he still have his family with him.

The first few minutes of their afternoon together was like threading the hot waters. It was like they were in this vacuum full of awkwardness that neither of them knew what to say to break the silence. And apparently, based on his character and the way he deals with people, he was not the one who caved in first and broke the silence.

Yanagi politely asked questions, clearly avoiding the personal ones and sticking only to questions related either to academics or the weather, and he politely answered each and every one of them, keeping in mind to keep his coldness in check.

But, apparently, there weren't too many questions related to academics or the weather available to be asked when you're having an awkward moment with someone. So whether they liked it or not, much of the time they had on that bench was spent in awkward silence, something that he welcomed with open arms rather than talk too much about anything, at all.

And then, fate decided to interfere and since, like he said, fate hates him, it didn't actually lean to his favor. It leaned to the opposite side. No, it buried itself deep on the other side.

After an hour and a half of waiting with Yanagi, she got a call from the kindergarten asking her to fill in for that afternoon because one of the teachers had to go home early due to an emergency. She had no choice but to go, fast. And since her phone battery was already running low and she had no way of getting a hold of Recca and the others after they got out of detention, he had no choice but to offer to wait for the others and tell them what happened.

'_I shouldn't have done that.'_ He thought as he mentally kicked himself for not having enough backbone to say no to Yanagi.

Just then, the door of the rooftop opened, pulling him out of his thoughts, as he turned his face towards the door to see who the intruder was.

To his surprise, a familiar figure emerged from the open door, as he took in her familiar purple locks and dark blue eyes wearing the same expression of surprise he had on his light blue ones.

She was the one to voice out the words that accompanied the surprise the moment they recognized each other though, as expected from someone whose mouth seems to be connected directly to her brain.

"Mi-chan!" he winced at the sound of the cursed nickname only she dared call him. "What are you still doing here? Classes ended hours ago!"

When he fully turned around to face her, she was already standing a few feet away from him, one hand on her waist, obviously waiting for him to answer her question.

"I should ask you the same question." He said, leaning casually against the cold, metal railings, daring her to actually say the truth.

Knowing the fuujin wielder, getting detention was one of the few things she wasn't proud about. Sure, she could brag about how she could defeat ten guys ten times stronger than she is but once she receive detention, her mouth shuts and refuse to even breathe a word about it.

Seeing her change from the confident posture she presented to a squirming figure of a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar the moment he said those words, made him smirk, surprisingly amused and expectant of what kind of excuse she'll give this time.

"I… had some things to do." Her voice was barely an audible whisper but his sharp ears caught every word as well as the embarrassment wrapped around them. "… for the freshman's welcoming party and all…"

His eyebrows raised in amusement as he recalled the fact that Kirisawa never liked parties much more organize one. Somehow, he surprisingly found himself enjoying the way she was fidgeting against his amused and curious stare as he decided to add more fuel to the fire.

"Welcoming party?" he asked, feigning ignorance. "I thought you never liked parties, Kirisawa." He said, stressing every word to add more embarrassment to her part.

"Well, I do now!" her answer came in an instant that it sounded like a one word response to his ears. "But hey, enough about me! What about you? What are you still doing in school?"

He almost chuckled at her futile attempt to change the subject but he decided to give her more credit for that. After all, how many people could actually think of diversion strategies in the middle of a tense situation?

"I was with Yanagi." He stated, already predicting the reaction of the purple haired monkey standing before him.

"What?! How..?! When…?! Does Recca know?! Are you trying to steal her away from him again?!" her questions came one after the other that he could even find a second to answer them. "You can't do that!"

"No, I'm not trying to steal her from the sea-monkey so you could be rest assured now." He said the moment her questions died down. "We were waiting."

"For us?"

"Yes. For you." He said as he met her questioning gaze. "To be let out the little cage you managed to put yourself into just before you could step out of the school grounds."

He watched as waves of different emotions flickered across her face in a way he never thought as humanly as possible. How she could actually look panicked as his words registered in her brain, then embarrassed as her mind processed what he was trying to imply, and finally furious about something, probably at him for trying to rub it on her face, was definitely beyond his imagination.

"Fine! We had detention! I couldn't even make it through the first week of school without receiving one! Happy?!" the loudness of her voice seemed to have disturbed the silence around him, suddenly making him aware of the other students, probably from detention too, chatting heartily as they exit the school grounds, and the sound of the wind gently rustling the leaves of the trees surrounding the school.

Suppressing the small chuckle threatening to rise from his chest, he walked forward, though, with no intention of walking towards her.

"Hardly." He said, trying badly to hide his amusement which flared his companion's embarrassment to an even higher level. ""I'm merely… amused."

Lying would be useless now, he decided, since it was clearly written on his face. Besides, to actually see smoke coming out of her nose in anger, putting down his mask for a brief moment was totally worth it.

"You're an insufferable bastard, you know." He heard as he passed by her side, barely touching her shoulders, as he made his way to the door.

"You never forget to remind me every now and then, Kirisawa." He said, quite amused once again that she could keep her anger in check and actually manage to snap back at him.

Too bad, he had no intention of losing.

"And Kirisawa," he called out before exiting the rooftop. "What you think about me doesn't bother me at all because I know that the rest of the female, normal, human population all thinks otherwise."

He was already descending the stairs when he heard her shout in anger, fitting almost all the curses he know and those he haven't even heard of, in one sentence.

Hypothesis number three would just have to wait to be proven, for now, he thought as he made his way down the flight of stairs, his footsteps echoing across the empty hallways. At that moment, associating with them doesn't look like a serious mistake. It was already a mistake, that, he won't deny. But at the moment, it was not that serious. It was merely amusing.

"Mi-chan! Don't you dare leave when I'm not through with you, you asshole!" her voice suddenly echoed around the empty hallways, followed by her running footsteps.

Luckily for her, the school was already empty; otherwise, the teachers would give her another reason to squirm about because of her use of profanities in school premises.

'_That doesn't sound so bad.' _He thought as a graceful smirk adorned his face once again.

Her hurrying footsteps sounded closer and closer, yet, he made no move to hasten his strides. It was as if his body was unconsciously slowing down for her to easily catch up with him.

"There you are, you piece of iceblock!" her voice boomed a flight of stairs above him. "I finally found you!"

It was merely three simple, common words; yet, it felt as if it was the exact same words he had been longing to hear from someone. Why, however, he doesn't know and he never even had a second to dwell on it as something soft but heavy landed hard on him, catching his breath in his lungs and blocking all thoughts from his head.

**TBS**

_Life and science are two similar things that are entirely different. Sometimes, when it comes to dealing with life's most unexplainable questions, making hypothesis and proving them isn't enough. Sometimes, no, most of the time, there are questions that should be left unanswered and hypothesis that should not be proven. Most of the time, what we don't know and what we can't explain make life most dangerously exciting and incredibly wonderful._

**Author's Note:**

there you have it guys, chapter 1! Please be kind enough to read and review!!!! constructive criticisms are also very welcome!!!! by the way, i got the idea of an opening and closing quotes from grey's anatomy. however, the general style of the story were only patterned after the show. the words all came from me. hope they do make sense and somehow inspire you in some way. if you guys want to borrow them, you are all welcome to do so but please be kind enough to ask me first. thanks!!!! enjoy!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Accidents

**Disclaimer:** FoR is not mine despite the fact that I want to keep it to myself… so my last resort is to write a fanfiction that has my name (or in this case, pen name) written all over it and have the part about Fuuko and Tokiya go my way... LoL!

_Accident. Just a single breathe of the word could send even the strongest man into frantic frenzy. It has been an established fact that accidents are bad news and just the mere shadow of the word could summon the dread and fear from the pit of your stomach until it eats your whole being. It hurts us, taking away something valuable, something so irreplaceable that it wouldn't feel the same again even presented with the complete replica of the object. It leaves us broken and incomplete, snatching away someone we hold so dear to our hearts, someone who fill that gaping hole in our chest, and you know that nobody else could complete you the way they did. But most of the times, especially dealing with minor accidents, it just takes away precious time that could have been spent on something more productive other than arguing about who broke the beautiful antique vase or who was at fault when you came home with a scrapped knee. Most of the time, accidents are just troublesome._

**Chapter 2: Accidents**

It took a few seconds before he could recover from what happened, the air finally filling his lungs again as his brain started its job of processing information blocked by the fall.

The first thing that he realized was that he was not poised on the stairs in the act of descending another step like he should have been before everything else happened. He was not even standing at all. Rather, he was lying on his back on the uneven steps, his elbows bracing his spine just a few centimeters from the danger of breaking against the hard cold cement. Thankfully, he had quick reflexes and was able to unconsciously protect his precious spine from breaking.

What he couldn't understand, somehow, was why his ever-so-great reflexes that saved him countless of times from life-threatening situations, failed to save him from whatever it is that fell on top of him?

Suddenly, he felt the object on top of him stir, distracting him from continuing any further observation of his current situation. It was followed by a muffled voice he knows too well, a voice that frequently threatened to break his eardrums by the intensity of its loudness.

"Itai, itai!" he heard, as he tried to open his eyes and focus his mind.

Purple.

As soon as his eyes opened and his light blue orbs focused, he saw a mob of purple hair fidgeting a few centimeters from his face. His breathing didn't even help him ignore the closeness as the fresh scent of lavender filled his senses with every minimum act of supplying his lungs with its much needed air. Although, it did help, in a way that his brain had enough supply of oxygen to function normally and properly.

It was only then did he realize that somebody was sprawled disgracefully on his body. He could feel her legs on either side of his thighs while one of her hand was gently touching his chest on the spot just above where his heart is.

Despite the layer of school uniform separating his bare chest from her gentle hand, he could surprisingly feel the heat emanating from it. It was so warm that it threatened to melt the wall of ice he built around his heart ever since the day of his sister's murder. It was warm and it felt good. It was melting his wall and it scared him.

As soon as the fear enveloped his body, he suddenly wrapped his hand around the wrist of the hand on his chest. It didn't matter if it surprised her nor did it matter if he was already grasping at her wrist too hard that is almost cut the blood supply to her dainty fingers. As long as he get to remove her hand from his chest, as long as he get to keep that wall of ice around his heart, then nothing else's matter.

The moment he got hold of her wrist, he pulled her hand away from his chest, causing her to suddenly jerk above him, her head almost colliding with his chin.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he snapped, his voice vicious with the unexplainable fear he felt a few seconds ago.

"Hey!" he heard her grasp with the sudden movement, her purple mob disappearing from his line of sight, replaced by a pair of furious dark blue orbs.

"Let go of my hand, you idiot!" she shouted at his face as he felt her struggle to free her hands from his grasp.

"If you're trying to kill yourself, make sure not to drag me into it!" He spat coldly, flinging her wrist as far away from his chest as possible while struggling to push her off him.

"Stop it!" the unexplainable edge in her voice made him snap out of the vicious fear that almost clouded his mind.

As soon as his mind cleared, he found himself staring at the girl above him, watching her bowed head and the even rise and fall of her shoulders, indicating that the edge he detected in her voice a while ago was somehow gone and together with it was the fear he felt when she touched him on that place he guarded so well.

"I didn't know you like me this much, Kirisawa." He said, suddenly finding sarcasm in their situation as he indicated the way she was still straddling him.

"What?" her questioning gaze suddenly locking with his own.

Unconsciously, he raised his eyebrows as a look of disbelief suddenly washed over his usually stoic face.

If it was a different girl in the same situation, she would have already scrambled to her feet, muttered a quick, embarrassed apology before running off to wherever direction her feet takes her. Of course, he wouldn't miss the obvious blush staining her cheeks. Who wouldn't be embarrassed by such position, anyway? Although, he has to admit, some girls, the most cunning ones, would try the seductive way, batting their eyelashes with the hope that the little air they produce could blow the sanity off his mind and make him head over heels in love with her.

But then again, she wasn't an ordinary girl, nor is she normal. Based on the sheer strength she showed during the UBS, she isn't most likely to fall under these categories. Not to mention the unbreakable number of detention records she holds that could rival that of the ten most notorious students alive.

"You're straddling me, Kirisawa." He stressed out, making sure to point out every word in hope of bringing enough thought of decency to what little brain she has.

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" came her unexpected reply, surprising him, but not enough for him to notice the faint blush tainting her cheeks. It was so faint that he could swear she was trying very hard to suppress it.

He chuckled, not hiding his amusement of seeing her blush like the normal girl she was supposed to be. Her blush was faint, almost unnoticeable, but it was surely there, the last hint of her feminine side actually showing up before he completely convince himself that she was a tomboy or a primate minus the physical evidence that tells people otherwise.

"And you're not getting off, why?" he asked, eyeing her with those amused light blue orbs.

"I…"

He watched her struggling to answer, her brows furrowing as if she was trying to decide about something he can't put his finger to. Suddenly, the lines on her face relaxed a little as if she just came up with a decision about something and yet still hesitating on whether it was the right decision to be made or not.

"Never mind." She exclaimed, as he suddenly felt her weight off him and before he could even blink, she was already standing on her feet on the step just below where his feet was.

He would have thrown her another sarcastic remark about how she must have liked their position a while ago that she refused to get up. He would have teased her about the faint blush she tried so hard to suppress. But before he could even speak a word, he saw her suddenly losing balance and falling face down the long flight of steps below them.

It's not that he didn't think of it twice. Actually, he didn't think at all. It must have been his high class reflex. But then again, it only functions at its best if he's trying to protect himself. But as soon as he saw her losing her balance and falling dangerously down the stairs, he was suddenly on his feet, his hands immediately reaching out to save her as an unexplainable kind of fear suddenly surfaced from some hidden corner of his being, pumping the adrenaline all throughout his system.

In his eyes, everything was in slow motion, as if he wasn't an actor in the scene, rather a distant spectator watching everything unfold before his presence. Everything went back to normal pace as soon as his hands secured her fall and at that very same moment, his spectator self seemed to have united with his actor self.

The female lead would trip onto something, even a pebble lying innocently on the ground, or if she is such a klutz, she would just trip on any flat surface she's walking on. The male lead, who most of the time, just 'happens to pass by', would break her fall, reaching out to wrap his hand across her waist and pull her to his chest just before she hits the ground.

This scene has been an ancient routine shown almost predictably in mangas, novels, or movies. Even in theatrical plays, it has been slowly gaining popularity. Almost everybody could predict what the next scene would be.

The female lead would suddenly realize that she was leaning against the hard chest of the male lead, who, by the way, happens to be her major crush or who would be the guy she would have a crush on. Their eyes would meet and all the wonderful things would fall into place. And then, poof! A happy ending for everyone.

It was an overused scene; a repetitive content of just anything that has something to do with romance, a cliché so overrated and yet still manages to make its audience gush in awe as if they only saw that scene for the first time.

But unlike in the mangas, movies, or novels, he didn't have his arms around her waist nor is she somewhere near her chest.

He did save her fall, no doubt about that. But since he wasn't thinking at that time and his body reacted out of pure instinct, he just grabbed the first thing that his hand could get hold of, not even bothering that he was holding her by the collar of her school uniform, threatening to choke her to death. He didn't pull her toward his chest either like the male lead should have done. Rather he just hooked his fingers between her neck and the collar of her uniform, stopping her fall but never pulling her back so that her body was slanting in a 30 degree angle from his body.

"Can't breathe… Mi-chan…" she choked out, catching his attention before pulling her to his side.

As soon as he let go of her, he saw her lose her balance again but this time, instead of letting herself fall, she just grabbed onto his arm for support.

"Are you really trying to kill me?!" she shouted, obviously forgetting that he just saved her from a dangerous fall.

"If I was, I would have let you fall down the stairs." He said coldly, yet his eyes were already scanning her body for the reason why she lost her balance a while ago. "You should be thankful I saved your life."

"By choking me?!" she shouted as he felt her hand on his arm tighten in anger.

He was about to give another sarcastic remark but his sharp eyes noticed the cause of her fall.

She was injured, probably from the fall a while ago. Her left knee was scrapped and blood seems to have found a way through her wounds. Her other knee was reddish and appear to be a little swollen, promising a bad bruising in the next couple of days.

"You're bleeding." He stated, his eyes never leaving the wound on her left knee.

"Damn it!" he heard her curse as she bent down to wipe the blood with her dirty hands.

"You'll infect it if you continue that." He said before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out his pure white handkerchief.

Without another word, he threw it accurately on her shoes, making sure that it wouldn't touch the filthy floor.

"Use it." He commanded, turning his head away to give her a little bit of privacy as he made himself aware of the pressure of her hand on his arm, making sure that she was holding onto him strong enough so she won't lose her balance.

"Feeling guilty now?" he heard her mutter as she struggled to wipe the blood off her wound with his handkerchief.

She was probably referring to the way he tried to push her away a while ago, unaware of the injuries she was trying to keep from bumping on the cement. But guilty is such a strong word that doesn't actually belong in his dictionary. Besides, there was nothing to feel guilty about. He didn't, after all, asked him to jump off the stairs.

"More of pity, actually." He said, his voice dropping a few degrees lower than his usual voice. "I didn't ask you to jump anyway."

"I don't need you pity." He heard her say as she finished wiping her wound.

He looked at her injury with an amused, mocking eyes, taking in the way she was still struggling with her balance and clinging on his arm for support. He was sure, if he moved an inch, she would definitely fall again. She won't be able to do anything on her own for a few more minutes until her body adjusted to the pain and bear it enough to fully support her on her way home.

"From my perspective," he mocked, his baby blue orbs meeting boldly with her fiery dark blue ones. "I think you need more than pity."

"I don't need your help either." She retorted, catching up with what he was trying to say.

"I don't think so." He mused, his gaze traveling to the hands that was still clutching his arm for support just so she could stand up straight and not fall down the stairs.

He looked back at her face, watching as she opened her lips to say something back only to close again when the angry silence continued to stretch out before them.

"So, are you going to ask me nicely or do I have to make you beg?" he threw the question at her, mocking her of the weakness she was showing him.

"Fine!" she exclaimed as he felt her left hand straining to cut the blood supply from his arm. "Just help me down the stairs!"

"Nicely, remember?" he said, adding a mocking glare as he finished the sentence.

It's a good thing she was in desperate need. If she wasn't, he would have probably suffered her deadliest blow in a blink of an eye. As far as he knows, nobody mocks Fuuko Kirisawa and gets away with it, except him due to favorable circumstances.

He watched as she slowly breathe in deeply before forcing a fake smile and killing him with the deadliest glare he had ever seen mirrored in her dark blue orbs.

"I'm injured, Mi-chan." Her words cut through the air between them, sending daggers that that clearly opposes the act she was trying to pull off. "Could you please, with cherry on top, help me down the stairs?"

Instead of answering, he let out a mocking chuckle that seems to be screaming to her face how pathetic she looked following his instructions like a helpless puppy. Yet, he led the way, slowly descending the remaining flights of stair, patiently waiting for her to balance on her feet first before going down another step.

He was helping her yet he remained passive, never touching her, his hands remaining inside his pockets. He was leading her, yet also dragging her down the steps. There was no concerned gaze nor was there a helpless expression. Instead, his face remained as rigid as before although his eyes held the same mocking expression from before. And, although he refused to look at her, he could feel the killing glare she was sending him with every step they make. She wasn't any damsel in distress like any typical lead female would be. She was in distress, that he was sure, but he was certain that after everything is over, this "damsel in distress" would kick his ass the moment she cold balance on her feet.

"I'm going to kill you for this one of these days." Her angry whisper caught his attention as they near the end of the stairs.

"Let me see you try." He answered before their feet touched the very last step.

Immediately, as if she was scorched, he felt her release his hold on his arm, her body finally getting used to the pain.

Without another word, he watched as she limped a few steps away from him, not bothering to grace him even with a single glance.

"Aren't you supposed to say something?" he said, stopping her on her tracks.

"Go to hell." She spat out, not even bothering to throw him a glare as she continued walking away from him.

"Oh and Kirisawa," he called out after her. "Wash my handkerchief before you give it back. I don't want monkey flees from you infecting my things."

Instead of answering, however, he saw her raise her right fist out of nowhere. At first, he was confused by what he meant by that but when he saw her middle finger slowly stick out, he finally understood. She was giving him "the finger" as she took her valiant exit, winning the little battle between them.

He chuckled, thinking of the things that happened in such a short period of time.

Perhaps, he went a little too far today. After all, it wasn't like him to annoy her so much, although she would probably forget and forgive everything by tomorrow. Usually, it was her job to annoy him and not the other way around. But there was something with her today that made him want to trigger her nerves.

'_I finally found you!'_ her words suddenly came back to him followed by the sudden warmth on the skin of his chest where her hand had previously touched him.

That was it.

He needed her to forget those words as much as he needed to forget the impact of those words to him. He needed her to radiate coldness towards him rather than the warmth he made him feel with her touch. He needed her to hate him, to leave him alone, rather than try getting closer and break his defenses. Annoying her was his diversion and he succeeded. He was able to keep his cold wall. He was able to get rid of her warmth, the impact of her words. He was able to get rid of every unusual reaction he felt that day except, unconsciously of course, the amused smile adorning the side of his lips.

**TBC**

_People hate accidents. Whether it's because it's a world known fact that accidents are, more often than not, dangerous or because it could be troublesome, we don't know. It could be both. But one thing is certain. After an accident, people would go through emotional pains that seem unbearable for months. It would take a long time before they recover, and if they do, it's either they go back to their normal selves or they become lifeless, pathetic human beings trying to crawl their way through existence. And amidst all these, people seem to forget that things happen for a reason. They seem to shut the fact that maybe, just maybe, there are no accidents. Just a series of unfortunate events needed to unfold for something wonderful to begin._

**Author's Note:**

here you go guys!!!! a christmas gift for the readers of my fic!!!! by the way, **thanks for all the reviews**!!!! yay! glad to know there are also a lot of filipino writers out there... thanks so much!!!! i also understand that there was a little misunderstanding regarding the setting of my story... to clear it up, this happened after the UBS... let's just say, in my fic, the other flame of recca saga won't happen in the future... LoL!!!! i'm also just trying to focus on the development of tokiya and fuuko's relationship so no use of the fuujin or ensui or any battle stuff for my fic too... besides, i'm not good at writing battle scenes!!! LoL!!!! sorry of tokiya seems a little bit out of character in this chapter... hope you undertsand my purpose in doing so (explained in the last paragraph of the chap)...

anyway, why don't you guys give me a little christmas gift and leave a review????!!!!! let me know what you think!!!!! read and review guys!!!! a very merry christmas to you all!!!!


End file.
